The Escapologist KrAy Version
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Yi Fan adalah seorang Escapologist muda yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam menciptakan trik meloloskan diri yang cukup berbahaya. Namun ada Yongguk yang begitu membencinya dan menganggapnya sebagai rival terberatnya yang harus ia singkirkan. Bagaimana sikap Yi Xing, seorang Illusionist yg juga kekasih Yi Fan menghadapinya? / KRAY HERE! Chap 2 UP, REMAKE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Escapologist.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrAy.

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

Disc: **KrAy** belongs to **EXO**. And SHINee belongs to SM. Ent. **Rodriguez Savage**, **Alpha Rouge**, **Joseph Vixen**, and **Allea Kim** just the fictive characters made by my self, and they're **MINE**. And also for the story and the plot in this fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

**Warning!**

**There's a BL inside!**

**No Copycat!**

**No Plagiarism!**

**No Flame!**

**NO Siders!**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

_"It's still magic even if you know how it's done." ― Terry Pratchett._

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Semilir angin kembali berhembus lirih melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Meniup lembut rambut kecoklatan milik seorang lelaki berparas manis yang kini terlihat memandang hampa ke arah luar jendela. Sesekali ia terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas. Seakan tak peduli dengan atensi para pengunjung café yang tanpa ia sadari tengah menatapnya sembari berbisik-bisik. Ia sudah terbiasa, kemunculannya di tempat umum memang selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak akan tertarik jika kau mendapati Zhang Yi Xing―seorang pesulap muda yang kini tengah naik daun berkat keahliannya dalam memainkan ilusi―tengah duduk termenung seorang diri di dalam sebuah café kecil di sudut kota. Tentu hal tersebut akan menjadi sebuah topik yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah desas-desus yang melibatkan namanya baru saja muncul ke permukaan.

Yi Xing tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan ujung kemejanya tengah ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar enam tahun yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh antusias. Yi Xing mengulas senyuman manis dan menatap anak tersebut dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa adik manis? Apakah ada yang bisa hyung bantu?" tanya Yi Xing lembut.

"Eum... Apakah hyung adalah pesulap yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing?"

Yi Xing terdiam. Senyumanpun ikut memudar dari bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh anak tersebut. Sebetulnya ia hanya tinggal menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab 'Ya', namun entah mengapa ia terlihat enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Hyung? Kenapa terdiam?" tanya anak tersebut yang kembali menyeret Yi Xing ke alam sadarnya. Yi Xing tersenyum kikuk dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mengangguk perlahan. Membuat anak tersebut memekik girang atas jawaban yang Yi Xing berikan untuknya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menanda-tangani foto ini? Ibuku sangat mengagumimu. Dan besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Jika aku memberikan foto yang telah ditanda-tangani oleh hyung, ibuku pasti akan senang. Bisakah?" jelas anak tersebut seraya menyerahkan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan Yi Xing saat tengah melakukan salah satu trik sulap andalannya.

Yi Xing meraih foto tersebut dan memandangnya dengan ditemani oleh seulas senyum tipis diatas bibirnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata anak tersebut membulat sempurna diiringi dengan sebuah pekikan nyaring saat menyaksikan Yi Xing yang justru merobek foto tersebut alih-alih menggoreskan ujung pena diatasnya dan mengukir sebuah tanda tangan. Dan saat lembaran foto tersebut telah tersobek hingga membentuk potongan-potongan kecil, Yi Xing melemparnya keatas dan membuat sekelilingnya dihujani oleh potongan-potongan kertas. Anak tersebut menatap Yi Xing dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bibir mungilnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya telah diselimuti oleh genangan air mata yang siap untuk menetes kapanpun ia mau.

"Hyung jahat! Hiks~ Kenapa hyung malah merobeknya?! Hiks~" cecarnya disela isak tangis.

Namun Yi Xing hanya tersenyum lembut sembari memegang kedua pundak anak tersebut. "Berhentilah menangis dan lihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik saku celanamu."

Sontak, anak tersebut menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Yi Xing penuh tanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengikuti sebuah instruksi yang Yi Xing berikan untuknya. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menelusup kedalam saku celana yang seingatnya kosong. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Ia terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah benda yang entah sejak kapan telah bersembunyi didalam saku celananya. Dengan begitu hati-hati ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut seolah takut jika benda itu akan menyakitinya.

"Whooaah!" pekik anak tersebut saat mengetahui benda yang tersembunyi didalam saku celananya adalah selembar foto Yi Xing yang tadi ia bawa. Dan saat ia membaliknya, ia kembali memekik girang saat menyadari bahwa foto tersebut kini telah dihiasi oleh tanda tangan Yi Xing.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin menangis, hm?" anak tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Yi Xing.

"Ternyata hyung memang seorang pesulap yang sangat hebat! Ibu pasti akan senang dengan hadiah yang kuberikan untuknya tahun ini. Terima kasih!"

Yi Xing tersenyum simpul dan mengacak lembut pucuk kepala anak tersebut. "Sama-sama. Sekarang pulanglah dan sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu."

"Eum! Salam dari hyung akan aku sampaikan pada ibu. Sampai jumpa!" anak tersebut melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan segera berlari meninggalkan Yi Xing setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Meninggalkan Yi Xing yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan hampa.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang sekilas kearah seorang lelaki lain yang entah sejak kapan telah memposisikan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan Yi Xing. Ia tersenyum simpul, namun Yi Xing mengacuhkannya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu datang tanpa tak terduga." ujar Yi Xing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara lelaki itu hanya terkekeh lirih tanpa adanya niatan untuk membalas ucapannnya.

"Jadi, apakah ada perkembangan?" Yi Xing mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh harap.

Lelaki berparas tampan yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya alih-alih mengguratkan kalimat jawaban untuk Yi Xing. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan meraih sebuah kotak kayu berukuran medium yang ia simpan di dalam ranselnya. Jongdae meletakkan kotak tersebut diatas meja dan membuka penutupnya.

"Borgol yang digunakan Yi Fan hyung saat latihan telah disabotase oleh seseorang." jelasnya seraya menatap sebuah borgol yang menghuni kotak tersebut.

"Disabotase? Jadi maksudmu ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakai Yi Fan?"

Jongdae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, sebelumnya borgol ini telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Yi Fan untuk memudahkannya dalam meloloskan diri. Namun sialnya, ada seseorang yang menyabotase borgol itu dan membuatnya seolah-olah ini semua adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan dalam latihan." Jongdae menutup penjelasannya dengan melemparkan pandangan sendu ke arah Yi Xing.

"Tapi ini bukan kecelakaan! Ini sebuah rencana pembunuhan!" Yi Xing mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram kesal.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tahu. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Kau memancing perhatian." Jongdae berbisik lirih dan mengusap sebelah tangan Yi Xing untuk meredam amarahnya.

Yi Xing hanya terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab ataupun melawan. Ia hanya mampu menghela nafas beratnya dengan sesekali menggeram kesal. Yi Xing mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menyisir rambut kecoklatannya yang mulai memanjang.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, hyung. Tapi kau juga harus tetap bersikap tenang."

"Bersikap tenang, katamu? Kau menyuruhku untuk duduk manis sembari meminum teh sementara ada orang lain yang memiliki niatan buruk untuk mencelakai kekasihku?! Kau gila atau bagaimana, hah?! Ini masalah yang serius! Ini menyangkut nyawa kekasihku!" Yi Xing menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang kearah Jongdae. Rahangnya mengeras seakan menandakan bahwa ia tengah diselimuti oleh amarah yang begitu besar untuk saat ini.

"Okay, fine! Aku tahu ini memang masalah yang serius. Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam keadaan penuh emosi seperti ini, huh? Kau hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan, bodoh!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Aku tak mungkin diam saja, kan?" kembali menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan pandangan nanar. "Aku sangat mencintainya..." lanjutnya lirih seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata melalui sudut matanya.

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Savage Magic Academy. Sebuah gedung empat lantai yang terletak di sudut kota Seoul sebagai sarana pelatihan para pemuda Korea yang tertarik dengan dunia sulap. Didirikan oleh Rodriguez Savage, seorang lelaki berusia 46 tahun asal Rusia yang telah lama tinggal dan menetap di kota Seoul bersama keluarga kecilnya. Semasa mudanya, Savage adalah seorang illusionist yang begitu dikagumi oleh banyak orang di negara asalnya. Hidup dengan didampingi oleh popularitas dan bergelimang harta tak lantas membuatnya lupa diri dan melupakan keluarga. Berkat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap keluarganyalah yang lantas membuat Savage memutuskan untuk mengambil pensiun dini dan memboyong keluarga kecilnya untuk menetap di Korea Selatan. Sebuah negara yang tak lain merupakan tanah kelahiran dari seorang Allea Kim, ibu kandung Rodriguez Savage yang telah meninggal dunia satu tahun sebelum kepindahannya di kota Seoul.

Suasana di Academy pagi ini masih terlihat lenggang. Hanya segelintir pemuda yang berjalan memasuki Academy dengan langkah santai. Meski tak sedikit pula beberapa pemuda yang memasuki Academy dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Entah karena tak ingin terlambat dengan jadwal pelatihan dengan mentor mereka atau entah karena ingin menghindari kabut tebal serta angin yang berhembus cukup kencang pagi ini.

Namun rupanya kabut tebal serta angin yang berhembus kencang pagi ini tak lantas membuat Yi Xing melangkah dengan terburu-buru untuk memasuki gedung Academy yang telah menjadi tempat untuknya mempelajari serta menekuni dunia sulap sebelum membawanya menuju dunia profesional dan menjadikannya seorang illusionist muda yang berbakat. Yi Xing melangkah menyusuri koridor Academy yang terlihat sepi dengan sesekali menyesap kopi hangat yang sempat ia beli di sebuah coffee shop. Senandung lirih yang dikumandangkan oleh bibirnya ikut menemani langkahnya.

"Yi Xing hyung!"

Yi Xing menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengetahui sang pemilik suara yang telah menginterupsi langkahnya. Dan seutas senyum mulai terukir diatas bibirnya saat menatap pergerakan seorang lelaki lain yang kini tengah berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Yi Xing.

"Selamat pagi, Jongdae." sapa Yi Xing ramah saat lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama Jongdae tersebut telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kukira kau sudah datang."

"Dan kukira kau datang bersama Yi Fan hyung." ucap Jongdae alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Yi Xing sebelumnya.

Yi Xing tertawa lirih seraya membuang gelas kopinya yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah. "Tidak. Semalam aku tidur di apartemenku sendiri. Dan kurasa Yi Fan juga sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena harus menemui Mr. Vixen di lantai tiga. Karena itulah aku berangkat seorang diri pagi ini." jelas Yi Xing sembari melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Jongdae.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau pulang ke apartemenmu. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Yi Fan hyung?"

"Tidak. Kami sama sekali tak bertengkar. Semalam sebenarnya aku kembali ke apartemenku untuk mengambil secret note-ku yang tertinggal. Tapi karena mendadak hujan turun dengan begitu deras, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemenku saja."

"Aish.. Kau itu masih saja meninggalkan secret note-mu di sembarang tempat ya, hyung? Itu kan sangat penting, hyung! Bisa-bisa semua trik yang telah kau ciptakan terbongkar jika ada orang lain yang melihat isinya!" gerutu Jongdae yang merasa jengah akan sifat Yi Xing yang ceroboh dan pelupa.

"Hehe. Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa saat itu. Jika saja saat itu Yi Fan tak mengajakku untuk berdiskusi tentang trik yang baru saja ia ciptakan, mungkin aku benar-benar tak ingat lagi tentang keberadaan secret note-ku sekarang."

Jongdae menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hhh~ Ya sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang buku itu sudah kau bawa kan?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

Yi Xing menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ranselnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Yi Xing, Jongdae pun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" seru Jongdae pada beberapa orang yang telah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan ditemani oleh seulas senyum diatas bibirnya.

Jongdae kembali membuka langkahnya dan mendekati seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan kartu di hadapannya. Meninggalkan Yi Xing yang juga telah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang lelaki tampan yang menempati sebuah tempat di pojok ruangan. Yi Xing menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di samping lelaki tersebut yang juga tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Pagi~" ucap Yi Xing riang pada sang lelaki tampan yang tak lain merupakan kekasihnya, Wu Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk mengecup pipi Yi Xing. "Pagi, sayang. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tadi aku sempat ingin menjemputmu yang tak kunjung datang."

"Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di apartemen."

"Hn? Memangnya ada masalah apa, baby?" membelai lembut pipi Yi Xing dan menatapnya intens. Terlihat setitik rasa khawatir dalam sorot matanya saat mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih mengalami masalah. Namun ketika melihat seutas senyum manis yang kembali terukir diatas bibir Yi Xing, kekhawatiran itu mulai sirna secara perlahan.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya lupa dimana aku meletakkan ponselku. Hehe." jelas Yi Xing yang ia tutup dengan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa yang mau tak mau membuat Yi Fan ikut tersenyum gemas.

"Hei, apa Mr. Savage belum datang?" tanya Jongdae yang datang menghampiri mereka bersama seorang lelaki berparas manis dalam rangkulannya. Mereka mengambil dua tempat kosong yang ada didekat Yi Xing dan Yi Fan.

"Belum. Kudengar pertemuannya akan diundur 30 menit lagi karena Mr. Savage dan Mr. Vixen masih menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang mereka sebut dengan Alpha Rouge." jelas Yi Fan.

"Mr. Rouge? Siapa dia? Sepertinya itu nama yang asing." tanya Minseok, lelaki berparas manis yang duduk berhimpitan dengan Jongdae.

"Entahlah. Jika Mr. Savage dan Mr. Vixen sampai rela mengundur pertemuan demi menunggunya, mungkin Mr. Rouge bukan orang biasa." sahut Yi Xing.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mr. Alpha Rouge adalah seorang Mentalist yang merupakan kawan lama dari Mr. Vixen dan Mr. Savage saat mereka masih di Rusia dulu. Dan kudengar, Mr. Rouge datang kemari karena diundang oleh Mr. Savage sebagai tamu spesial untuk pertunjukan akbar yang akan diadakan oleh Academy kita dua minggu lagi." jelas Yi Fan yang segera disambut dengan decak kagum oleh Jongdae, Minseok dan Yi Xing.

"Whoaah, kalau begitu kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang mampu memukaunya!" sahut Minseok antusias.

"Kau benar, hyung! Mr. Rouge adalah tamu spesial yang telah jauh-jauh datang dari Rusia untuk menyaksikan aksi kita. Kita tak boleh mengecewakannya." ucap Yi Xing yang tak kalah antusias.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian pertunjukkan nanti?" tanya Minseok sembari mengeluarkan sekotak kartu kesayangannya dan mengocoknya random.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba melakukan levitasi seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh David Copperfield..." Jongdae mengambil selembar kartu milik Minseok dan memainkannya sejenak. "Tapi kurasa aku akan mencoba melakukan teleportasi untuk pertunjukan nanti." tersenyum yakin seraya mengubah kartu tersebut menjadi setangkai mawar dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok yang tersipu. Sementara Yi Xing dan Yi Fan saling melempar pandangan seraya terkikik geli saat melihat tingkah Jongdae yang tengah menggoda kekasihnya, Minseok.

"Hm, cukup menarik. Kalau aku... Mungkin nanti akan mencoba Gravity Box Illusion." sahut Yi Xing yang kini terlihat bermain-main dengan rubik milik sahabatnya, Luhan, yang ia pinjam. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Minseok hyung?"

Minseok merapikan tumpukan kartunya yang berserakan diatas meja dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin mencoba menggabungkan Bizzare dengan sulap klasik untuk pertunjukan kita nanti. Jadi penonton tak akan bosan dengan permainan kartu yang selalu aku bawakan." mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yi Fan dan menatapnya antusias. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Escapologist terbaik di Academy ini, hm?"

Yi Fan tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya dan memilih spot yang cukup nyaman. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Minseok. Masih ada Yongguk yang juga Escapologist di Academy ini." memandang sekilas kearah seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis yang sesekali mencuri-dengar percakapan mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Oops, maaf." gumam Minseok yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Yi Fan. Sementara Yi Fan hanya menghela nafas dan memaklumi sikap sahabatnya yang selalu kelepasan bicara.

"Untuk pertunjukan nanti, sepertinya aku akan melakukan aksi Water Chamber seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh Legendaris Harry Houdini." jelas Yi Fan yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yongguk yang kini mengukir sebuah seringai mengejek saat mendengar ucapan Yi Fan.

"Apa?! Water Chamber? T-tapi... Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya di pertunjukan tunggalmu?" sahut Yi Xing yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku memang sudah pernah mempertontonkan aksi Water Chamber di pertunjukan tunggalku bulan lalu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya! Itu menyalahi aturan! Kau akan melanggar Prinsip Thurston jika kau tetap nekat ingin melakukan aksi itu. Dan aku yakin, Mr. Vixen yang merupakan mentor pribadimu pun akan melarangmu." ucap Jongdae yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yi Xing dan Minseok.

Ya. Prinsip Thurston adalah tiga hal tabu yang tak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang pesulap. Disebut sebagai Prinsip Thurston karena prinsip tersebut pertama kali dicetuskan oleh Howard Thurston, seorang master sulap yang terkenal di awal abad ke-20. Dan isi dari ketiga prinsip tersebut diantaranya adalah; **_Seorang pesulap tak boleh mengungkapkan triknya_**. Tentu saja, sebuah trik dalam permainan sulap adalah 'nyawa' untuk aksi yang akan sang pesulap pertontonkan. Jika trik tersebut telah terbongkar dan diketahui oleh penonton, maka hal tersebut akan terasa sia-sia jika tetap dipertontonkan. Kedua, **_seorang pesulap tak boleh menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi menjelang pertunjukan sulap_**. Karena keterkejutan penonton akan berkurang. Dan yang terakhir, **_jangan mengulang sulap yang sama untuk kedua kalinya_**. Karena jika hanya dilakukan satu kali, maka akan memberikan sebuah kesan mendalam di hati penonton sebagai aksi sulap yang terbaik. Namun jika pesulap kembali mengulang sebuah aksi sulap yang sama selama dua kali berturut-turut, maka hal tersebut akan membuat para penonton berupaya untuk mencari tahu dan membongkar rahasia trik dari aksi yang telah dipertontonkan.

"Aku memang berniat untuk melanggarnya." tersenyum tipis dan mengubah posisi duduknya lebih mendekat pada ketiga lelaki yang mengelilinginya. "Jika kita berani melawan arus dengan melanggar ketiga hal tabu tersebut dan menjaga rahasia trik dengan rapat, bukankah hal ini akan menjadikannya sebagai aksi sulap terbaik sepanjang masa?" mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali menghempaskan punggung kokohnya pada sandaran kursi dengan seutas senyum simpul diatas bibirnya.

Yi Xing, Jongdae, dan Minseok menatap Yi Fan dengan sedikit tercengang. Sejak awal mereka memang tahu jika Yi Fan adalah seseorang yang begitu keras kepala. Namun mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia berani melawan arus dan menanggung resiko yang cukup besar atas tindakannya.

Dan hal tersebut nampaknya membuat Yongguk tak senang. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yi Fan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan diatas dada. Pandangan penuh intimidasi tak lupa ia layangkan untuk Yi Fan, salah seorang Escapologist yang telah ia anggap sebagai rival yang ia benci karena ambisi dan kejeniusannya dalam menciptakan trik-trik meloloskan diri yang cukup berbahaya.

"Wah, seperti inikah yang mereka sebut sebagai Master Escapologist? Cih! Untuk apa menyandang gelar Master jika kau tak mau memberikan inovasi untuk setiap pertunjukanmu?"

Yi Fan memicingkan matanya dan menatap Yongguk dengan tajam. Beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Yongguk yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras. Pertanda bahwa emosinya mulai tersulut akibat ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Yongguk beberapa saat lalu. Yi Xing meraih tangan Yi Fan dan berusaha meredam emosinya. Namun Yi Fan menepisnya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi, Senior Bang Yongguk?"

Yongguk tersenyum sinis saat mendengar ucapan Yi Fan yang menggeram alih-alih membentaknya. Yongguk maju selangkah dan membuat dagunya nyaris bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Yi Fan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat mengerti ucapanku, Master Wu Yi Fan. Ah, dan jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya gelar Master Escapologist yang kau sandang saat ini akan segera beralih padaku usai pertunjukan akbar nanti. Karena aku akan melakukan sebuah aksi meloloskan diri yang paling hebat sepanjang masa." menyeringai tipis dan terkekeh lirih menatap Yi Fan yang masih terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Wah, benarkah? Lalu aksi hebat apa yang akan kau pertontonkan nanti, Senior Yongguk?" tanya Yi Fan yang masih terlihat tenang meski pada faktanya ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku akan mempertontonkan sebuah aksi yang tak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan aku akan menamai aksi ini dengan 'Devil Vengeance'..."

"D-Devil Vengeance?!"

Untaian tawa sinis kembali berkumandang dari bibir Yongguk saat menatap reaksi penuh keterkejutan dari seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia senang. Setidaknya memang reaksi semacam inilah yang begitu ia harapkan dari sang rival.

"Ya, Devil Vengeance. Pertama-tama, aku akan membuat sebuah salib berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan diletakkan ditengah-tengah penonton. Lalu aku akan meminta para staff untuk mengikatku diatas salib dan meminta para penonton untuk membakar salib tempatku diikat. Kemudian aku akan meloloskan diriku sebelum apinya padam dan muncul kembali dari abunya. Bagaimana? Mendebarkan dan seru, kan?"

Yi Fan tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap Yongguk yang telah kembali ke tempatnya dengan tangan yang terkepal. Rahangnya semakin mengeras dengan sepasang matanya yang tak henti menatap Yongguk nyalang.

"Brengsek kau, Bang Yongguk! Jadi ternyata kau yang mencuri secret note-ku, hah?!" seru Yi Fan yang telah bersiap menerjang Yongguk.

Terima kasih untuk Yi Xing, Minseok dan Jongdae yang telah berhasil menahannya sebelum ia sempat menerjang Yongguk dengan kepalan tangannya. Seketika atensi dari seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruang pertemuan pun segera terpusat pada Yi Fan yang masih setia mengumpat dan memberontak dari cengkeraman Yi Xing, Minseok dan Jongdae. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, mereka segera membawa Yi Fan keluar dari ruang pertemuan sebelum terjadi keributan dan membawa mereka ke dalam masalah.

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Kepulan asap hangat yang menguar dari empat cangkir cappuccino kembali menari diatas keheningan. Detikan jam yang bergumam diatas dinding seolah mengundang keempat lelaki yang menghuni ruangan tersebut untuk segera membuka suara dan mengusir kesunyian yang begitu pekat.

Salah seorang lelaki berlesung pipi tersebut kembali melirik kearah seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang ada dihadapannya, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk memulai percakapan. Dan seakan mengerti akan isyarat yang telah diberikan untuknya, ia pun berdehem untuk menarik atensi dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami tentang ucapanmu beberapa saat lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Yongguk telah mencuri secret note-mu, Yi Fan?"

Minseok menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menyita pikirannya saat ini. Dan yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meraih cangkir minumannya dan menyesap isinya perlahan sembari menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Yi Fan.

Menyadari akan kegelisahan yang kini melanda sang kekasih, Yi Xing pun berinisiatif untuk meraih sebelah tangan Yi Fan yang terkepal dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tersenyum hangat ketika Yi Fan menolehkan kepalanya pada Yi Xing dan menatapnya intens. Dan Yi Xing hanya mampu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih seakan ingin menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuknya. Yi Fan pun hanya mampu tersenyum tipis seraya membalas genggaman tangan Yi Xing dan menggumamkan kata "Terima kasih" untuknya.

Yi Fan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae dan Minseok yang ada di hadapannya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mengguratkan jawabannya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, aku sedang bersama dengan Mr. Vixen dan juga Yongguk untuk melatih puluhan calon Escapologist yang baru bergabung di Academy. Kami dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok, dan aku dipercaya oleh Mr. Vixen untuk memberikan pengarahan pada 15 murid yang ada di kelompokku sebelum memulai latihan.

Aku begitu terlarut dalam materi yang tengah aku berikan pada mereka hingga tak menyadari bahwa di lain tempat, Yongguk telah mendekati ranselku yang kuletakkan di sudut ruangan dan mengambil secret note milikku alih-alih sebotol air mineral yang juga diletakkan disana. Awalnya aku tak menyadarinya. Aku pun dapat mengetahuinya dari salah seorang murid yang mengatakannya padaku.

Tentu saja aku tak dapat percaya begitu saja. Karena meskipun ia menganggapku sebagai rival yang begitu ingin ia singkirkan, aku tetap menghormatinya sebagai seniorku. Dan mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mempercayai ucapan anak tersebut bahwa memang Yongguklah yang mencurinya." jelas Yi Fan yang ia tutup dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika saat itu memang Yongguk hyung yang mengambil secret note-mu?" tanya Jongdae yang kini membuka suaranya setelah terdiam sejak tadi.

Yi Fan tersenyum tipis dan menatap Jongdae yang juga menatapnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena Devil Vengeance adalah trik yang kuciptakan sendiri dua bulan lalu."

Yi Xing, Minseok dan Jongdae nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Bahkan umpatan lirih ikut terlontar melalui bibir tipis Minseok. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, sebesar itukah kebencian yang dirasakan oleh Yongguk hingga membuatnya rela bermain curang dengan mencuri ide milik rival terberatnya?

Jongdae berdehem lirih dan menatap Yi Fan prihatin. Ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya tersebut pastilah merasa begitu tertekan saat ini. Ia kembali membuka bibirnya dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup penting pada Yi Fan. Namun ia mengurungkannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau akan kembali mengambil secret note-mu dari Yongguk hyung dan melaporkannya pada Mr. Savage?" tanya Yi Xing yang kini telah beralih mendekap lengan kokoh kekasihnya.

"Yi Xing benar. Kau harus meminta kembali secret note-mu dari tangan Yongguk." sahut Minseok.

Namun Yi Fan justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Membuat ketiganya saling melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya atas jawaban yang Yi Fan berikan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak akan meminta kembali secret note-ku yang telah dicuri oleh Yongguk."

"Hei, mana bisa begitu! Kau harus mengambil kembali secret note-mu itu sebelum―"

"Sudahlah, Minseok. Bagiku tak masalah jika ia mengambil secret note itu. Karena secret note yang ia ambil bukanlah secret note-ku yang asli. Secret note yang ia ambil saat itu hanyalah secret note cadangan."

"Secret note cadangan? Jadi―"

"Ya, itu hanya buku catatan kosong yang secara kebetulan kupergunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa trik berbahaya yang baru kuciptakan. Aku menulisnya secara terpisah berdasarkan anjuran Mr. Vixen. Dan secret note yang asli masih ada padaku." tersenyum simpul sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan miliknya yang bersampul hitam dari dalam ransel.

* * *

++_The Escapologist: T.B.C_++

* * *

A/N : FF ini aul buat setelah terinspirasi dr komik Detective Conan vol. 47. Buat yang udah baca komiknya, pasti tau bagian mana yang memberikan aul inspirasi .. :D  
Dan sebelumnya aul Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo ff ini adalah remake dr ff lama aul dengan pairing asli 2Min.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Escapologist.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrAy.

Length: Oneshot.

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

Disc: **KrAy** belongs to **EXO**. And **EXO** belongs to **SM. Ent**. **Rodriguez Savage**, **Alpha Rouge**, **Joseph Vixen**, and **Allea Kim** just the fictive characters made by my self, and they're **MINE**. And also for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

**Warning!**

**There's a BL inside!**

**No Copycat!**

**No Plagiarism!**

**No Flame!**

**NO Siders!**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

_"It's still magic even if you know how it's done." ― Terry Pratchett._

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Tubuh ramping itu mulai menggeliat perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk sekedar beradaptasi dengan secercah cahaya temaram yang memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Seutas senyum menghangatkan kembali terukir diatas bibir peach miliknya ketika menyadari adanya sepasang lengan kokoh yang mengunci tubuhnya dan memenjarakannya dalam kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan.

Dengan begitu perlahan ia mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dari lengan tersebut seakan tak ingin membuat sang pemilik lengan terbangun. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia berhasil membebaskan dirinya dan itu berarti ia akan dapat kembali bergerak bebas. Namun hal tersebut tak serta-merta membuatnya untuk segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ranjang. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan seorang lelaki bermarga Wu yang telah lama menjadi kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur dan menjelajahi pahatan sempurna dari wajah sang kekasih dengan jari-jemarinya yang lentik.

Dimulai dengan mengusap lembut sepasang alis tebalnya yang mengagumkan, kemudian beralih membelai lembut sepasang onyx kelam yang kini tengah terpejam dengan begitu erat, memijat lembut hidung bangirnya yang membantunya untuk bernafas dengan teratur, dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan ringan diatas bibir tebalnya yang begitu sensual.

Dan ia terkikik geli ketika melihat kekasih tampannya menggeliat lemah sesaat setelah ia mengecupnya. Sadar akan niat awalnya yang tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih, ia pun dengan sigap segera beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan segera beralih menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi. Berbelok sejenak kearah sebuah lemari pendingin yang ada diujung dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang akan ia olah untuk menjadi waffle, menu sarapan kesukaannya dan sang kekasih.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya suara dentingan pengocok telur yang beradu dengan mangkuk berukuran cukup besar yang ia gunakan untuk membuat adonan. Dan keadaan terasa sunyi ketika ia telah menuangkan adonannya ke dalam cetakan waffle. Namun tak semudah itu ia membiarkan keheningan menguasainya. Senandung lirih dari beberapa lagu yang ia nyanyikan secara random kini telah menemaninya yang tengah membuat cappuccino serta susu hangat. Minuman telah selesai dibuat. Dan waffle buatannya pun telah matang dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Segera ia pindahkan waffle yang masih hangat tersebut keatas piring sesaat setelah ia angkat dari cetakannya. Dan ketika ia hendak menuangkan sirup maple keatas waffle-nya, ia terkesiap ketika merasakan adanya sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Morning, baby." bisik Yi Fan tepat di telinga Yi Xing. Dan ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah sang kekasih yang samar-samar mulai diselimuti oleh rona kemerahan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia segera mencuri sebuah kecupan diatas bibir Yi Xing yang membalasnya dengan decakan kesal.

"Ck, bisa tidak sih kau itu tidak mengagetkanku?!" gerutu Yi Xing yang kini kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya; menuangkan sirup maple keatas waffle yang masih hangat.

Yi Fan tertawa lirih dan memilih untuk mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Yi Xing yang membelakanginya. "Hei, aku kan hanya memelukmu. Bukan mengagetkanmu, sayang." mengecup sekilas pipi Yi Xing yang membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam dari Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menggerutu lirih dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk dapat menatap lurus kearah onyx kelam milik Yi Fan. "Justru pelukanmu itu yang mengagetkanku! Setidaknya kau bisa kan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan wajar?" mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Yi Fan.

Tentu saja bukan sebuah pukulan yang kuat jika melihat Yi Fan yang kini justru tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yi Xing. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya diatas hidung Yi Xing sembari memeluknya erat dan tak menghentikan tawanya. Membuat Yi Xing semakin kesal dan memberontak.

Sadar akan Yi Xing yang mulai kesal, Yi Fan pun menghentikan tawanya dan beralih mengusap pipi halus Yi Xing dengan penuh kasih. Berulangkali ia mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' namun Yi Xing hanya menggumam alih-alih memaafkannya. Membuat Yi Fan menyeringai kecil dan memilih untuk mendekatkan paras tampannya pada paras manis Yi Xing. Mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta hingga membuat keningnya bertumpu diatas kening Yi Xing. Yi Xing tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari bahwa sesaat lagi bibir tebal Yi Fan akan kembali menghimpit dan menginvasi―

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, hyung! Hooaahm~"

.

.

.

.

Eoh?

.

.

.

.

Astaga! Sepertinya mereka melupakan kehadiran Wu Sehun, adik kandung Yi Fan yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun, yang juga ikut tinggal bersama mereka. Yi Xing mendorong tubuh Yi Fan untuk menjauh darinya dan tersenyum canggung pada Sehun yang kini telah mengambil tempat dibalik meja makan.

"Ah, se-selamat pagi Sehunnie." ucap Yi Xing kikuk. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggumam seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan mata yang sayu. Membuat Yi Fan tersenyum gemas dan beralih mendekati sang adik.

Yi Fan mengambil tempat tepat disamping Sehun dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan. "Hei, boy... Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini, eoh?"

"Aish... Jangan menggangguku, hyung~ Aku― Hooaahm... Masih mengantuk." gumam Sehun dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Ya. Hampir. Ia sudah begitu hafal, jika ia sudah duduk dibalik meja makan dan bersebelahan dengan sang kakak, maka tak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Seperti halnya saat ini. Sehun yang semula terlihat begitu sayu dan tak bersemangat kini justru tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Yi Fan terus-menerus menggelitik pinggangnya tanpa ampun. Sehun meronta. Bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa mampu menghentikan tawanya yang―cukup―membahana.

"Sudahlah, Yi Fan. Hentikan. Biarkan Sehun memakan sarapannya." lerai Yi Xing yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka sesaat setelah menata masakan buatannya diatas meja makan.

Seakan terhipnotis, Yi Fan pun segera menghentikan aksi mari-menggelitik-Sehun dan kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat penampilan sang adik yang terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Dan Sehun pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sehun memandang piring berisikan waffle miliknya yang diberi topping sirup maple dan beralih memandang waffle Yi Xing yang diberi topping sirup blueberry.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanya Yi Fan yang sedikit heran dengan tingkah sang adik.

Sehun beralih menatap Yi Fan dan mendorong piringnya. "Aku tidak suka sirup maple. Aku ingin yang seperti milik Yi Xing hyung."

Yi Xing menepuk dahinya dan merutuk pelan akan kecorobohannya yang kembali lupa akan sirup kesukaan Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehunnie.. Maafkan hyung, ne? Hyung lupa jika kau tidak suka dengan sirup maple." Yi Xing beranjak mendekati Sehun dan menukarkan waffle sirup blueberry miliknya dengan waffle sirup maple milik Sehun. "Nah, ini untukmu. Biarkan hyung saja yang memakan milikmu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum! Terima kasih, hyung~" seru Sehun senang.

Yi Xing dan Yi Fan pun hanya mampu saling melemparkan senyum ketika melihat tingkah adik kecil mereka yang begitu polos. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ketiganya pun segera melahap sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Dan selama beberapa waktu, hanya ada suara denting pisau dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring. Sehun yang terlihat begitu sibuk melahap makanannya hingga membuat pipinya menggembung, Yi Xing yang melahap makanannya dengan sesekali menuliskan beberapa hal didalam secret note-nya, dan Yi Fan yang melahap makanannya dengan sesekali mengusap lelehan sirup yang mengotori area mulut sang adik.

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun pada sang kakak.

"Ya?"

"Apakah nanti hyung akan berlatih lagi di Academy?" Yi Fan mengentikan aktivitas makannya dan beralih menatap Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie. Nanti kami akan kembali ke Academy untuk persiapan pertunjukan akbar tiga hari lagi. Ada apa, hm?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang kakak dan beralih keatas pangkuannya. "Aku boleh ikut kan, hyung?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kau ingin ikut dengan hyung."

Sehun memainkan ujung kaus yang digunakan oleh Yi Fan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Jongin sedang pergi mengunjungi rumah neneknya di Busan. Aku jadi tidak bisa bermain dengannya. Dan aku juga tidak mau sendirian di rumah. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku untuk ikut dengan hyung, ya?"

Yi Fan tersenyum lembut dan mencubit sekilas pipi sang adik dengan sayang. "Tentu saja, Hunnie. Ikutlah dengan hyung jika kau mau." dan Yi Fan kembali tertawa saat Sehun memekik girang dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ia melirik kearah Yi Xing yang juga tengah tersenyum melihat keakraban kakak-beradik Wu dihadapannya. Sebuah keakraban yang begitu natural dan mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun.

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Sepasang tungkai mungil itu kembali menyusuri koridor dengan langkah santainya. Senandung lagu anak-anak yang ia hapal nampak berdendang lirih melalui bibir kissable miliknya. Dan pandangannya terfokus pada layar PSP yang tengah digenggamnya saat ini. Gerutuan, seruan, dan umpatan lirih ikut berkumandang melalui bibirnya saat fighter yang tengah ia mainkan dalam game fighting tersebut mengalami kekalahan.

Sehun masih terlihat begitu asyik memainkan game-nya sembari berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa koridor yang sepi tak akan membahayakan dirinya yang bermain game sambil berjalan. Namun sepertinya ia salah. Tubuh mungilnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang saat ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang tak sengaja menabraknya saat keluar dari sebuah ruang tunggu.

"Aduh~ Sakit..." keluh Sehun lirih seraya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang berbenturan langsung dengan lantai.

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut seraya berjongkok di hadapan Sehun dan membantunya untuk bangun.

"Eungh~ Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja bokongku terasa sangat sakit karena terbentur lantai." jawab Sehun yang masih mengusap bokongnya dengan sedikit meringis sakit. "Eh? PSP-ku mana?!" pekik Sehun yang kembali teringat akan PSP tercintanya dan sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut dan berharap bahwa ia akan kembali menemukan PSP-nya, namun tidak halnya dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki berparas tampan itu nampak mengulurkan sebuah PSP yang tergeletak didekatnya pada Sehun sembari tersenyum simpul. "Apa ini milikmu?"

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah benda yang diulurkan oleh lelaki tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang terkembang. "Eum! Itu milikku, hyung! Terima kasih."

Lelaki tersebut membalas senyuman Sehun dan mengangguk sekilas. "Sama-sama adik manis. Tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kakakku sedang berlatih untuk pertunjukan akbar hari ini. Dan aku ingin melihatnya saat berlatih." jawab Sehun masih dengan seutas senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kakak? Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Kakakku adalah Wu Yi Fan. Apakah hyung mengenalnya?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Senyuman yang sempat menghiasi wajah tampannya kini telah sirna dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sinis sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuh atletisnya. "Ah, Wu Yi Fan rupanya. Jadi ... Kau adiknya?"

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan yang diberikan untuknya. "I-iya... Aku adiknya."

"Siapa namamu?"

"W-Wu Sehun." cicit Sehun yang kini mulai merasa takut akan tatapan lelaki di hadapannya yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Ah, Sehunnie.. Bisakah hyung meminta tolong padamu?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Sehun. Tatapannya datar, namun bibirnya mengukir seutas seringai tipis yang tak Sehun sadari. Lelaki tersebut menarik tubuh Sehun untuk dapat lebih mendekat kearahnya sebelum kemudian berbisik, "Tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan dariku untuk kakakmu yang 'hebat' itu. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Dan semoga ia bahagia karena dapat kembali berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya." kembali mengukir sebuah sebuah seringai dan menatap sinis kearah Sehun yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Sosok mungil itu kembali terdiam. Pandangannya memang tertuju keatas panggung dimana terdapat calon kakak iparnya yang tengah berlatih Gravity Box Illusion, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan kembali teringat akan ucapan seorang lelaki asing yang tak sengaja menabraknya beberapa saat lalu.

_"Tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan dariku untuk kakakmu yang 'hebat' itu. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Dan semoga ia bahagia karena dapat kembali berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya."_

Berkumpul dengan orang tuanya? Itu mustahil! Bukankah Yi Fan sendiri yang dulu menjelaskan padanya jika kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal? Dan bukankah itu berarti kedua orang tuanya sudah sampai di surga? Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kakaknya dapat kembali berkumpul dengan orang tuanya seperti yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu? Apakah selama ini kakaknya pernah berjumpa lagi dengan orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Jahat sekali! Sehun kan adiknya, mengapa Yi Fan tidak mengajaknya? Sehun bahkan sudah mulai tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajah orang tuanya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya saat ia masih berusia lima tahun.

Tanpa disadari, pandangan Sehun mulai mengabur saat kedua matanya telah digenangi oleh butiran kristal bening yang siap untuk luruh kapanpun ia mau. Sehun bahkan tak menghiraukan sang kakak yang kini menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam pangkuannya. Yang mampu Sehun lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk tubuh tegap sang kakak terlampau erat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa takut. Ia begitu takut jika suatu saat nanti sang kakak yang begitu ia sayangi akan ikut pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak! Sehun tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak untuk sekarang, esok, ataupun selamanya.

Yi Fan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut saat dirasakannya tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar dan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya basah. Sehun menangis. Dan Yi Fan sama sekali tak tahu secara pasti apa sebenarnya hal yang telah membuat adiknya tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini. Samar-samar dapat ia dengar suara Sehun yang menggumamkan "Aku takut..." berulang-ulang. Lirih memang, namun masih dapat ia dengar dengan begitu jelas mengingat posisinya yang masih mendekap Sehun dengan begitu erat.

Mengerti akan keadaan Sehun yang terguncang, Yi Fan pun berinisiatif untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat latihannya sembari menggendong sang adik. Yi Fan menurunkan tubuh mungil Sehun keatas sebuah kursi panjang yang diletakkan di sebuah ruang tunggu sedangkan ia berlutut dihadapan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini?" tanya Yi Fan lirih seraya menghapuskan jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi sang adik.

Sehun mengusap sebelah matanya yang memerah dengan memandang lekat kearah Yi Fan. "Aku rindu dengan mommy. Huks~ Aku juga rindu dengan daddy. Aku... Huks~ ...Aku ingin dapat bertemu dengan mereka lagi, hyung. Huks~"

Yi Fan terdiam. Hatinya mencelos saat mendengarkan penuturan polos Sehun yang membuatnya ingin ikut menangis detik itu juga. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Hyung juga sangat merindukan mereka, Sehunnie. Tapi kita belum bisa menemui mereka untuk saat ini."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yi Fan penuh tanya.

"Memangnya kenapa belum bisa, hyung? Apa karena Sehun nakal, jadi mereka tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya. Membuat Yi Fan tersenyum dan menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi sang adik karena gemas.

"Bukan begitu, Hunnie..."

"Lalu?"

"Karena memang belum waktunya bagi kita untuk dapat menemui mereka."

"Tapi, hyung... Kenapa tadi ada yang berkata pada Sehun bahwa sebentar lagi Yi Fan hyung akan kembali berkumpul dengan mommy dan daddy?"

Yi Fan terkesiap. Matanya memandang Sehun dengan penuh tanya.

"Katakan pada hyung, siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tadi dia tidak sengaja menabrakku saat di koridor."

"Lalu apa yang orang itu katakan padamu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia letakkan jari telunjuknya diatas dagu dan mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan lelaki asing tersebut.

"Hmm, dia bilang, dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada hyung. Dan dia juga berharap bahwa hyung akan bahagia saat kembali berkumpul dengan mommy dan daddy. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu ya, hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

Yi Fan tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tahu betul dengan lelaki asing yang telah mengatakan hal tersebut pada adiknya. Dan rahangnya kembali mengeras saat wajah dari lelaki tersebut kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberikan perhitungan pada lelaki yang telah membuat adik tercintanya menangis. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika Sehun mengguncangkan lengannya dan menuntut sebuah jawaban darinya.

Tapi, tidak... Yi Fan tak boleh mengatakan apapun yang mungkin dapat membuatnya kembali bersedih. Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin orang itu hanya bercanda." kilah Yi Fan seraya menghapuskan jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipi adiknya.

"Benarkah?"

Yi Fan tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Hunnie. Ah, apa kau haus? Bagaimana jika kita membeli bubble tea? Kau mau?" tanya Yi Fan yang bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sementara Sehun justru tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias. Tangan mungilnya kembali ia gunakan untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya dan kemudian melompat turun dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli bubble tea-nya sekarang, hyung!" ujarnya penuh semangat seraya menarik-narik lengan Yi Fan.

Yi Fan pun hanya terkekeh lirih ketika melihat tingkah sang adik yang begitu bersemangat. Ia menegakkan tubuh tegapnya dan meraih jemari mungil Sehun ke dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, little Wu. Kajja!" Sehun tersenyum senang dan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Ia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menuju jalan keluar dan bersiap untuk membuka langkahnya. Sementara Yi Fan hanya terdiam menatap sang adik dengan senyum tipis yang menghias bibir tebalnya. Ia turut membuka langkahnya ketika Sehun telah lebih dulu mengayunkan tungkai mungilnya.

Sepasang kakak-beradik Wu tersebut nampak mengayunkan sepasang tungkai mereka dengan irama yang santai. Sesekali Sehun terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk menceritakan berbagai macam hal menarik yang ia dapatkan ketika di sekolah. Dan tak jarang pula ia terlihat menggerutu ketika Jongin―sahabat karibnya―mengerjainya dengan menempelkan permen karet di tempat duduknya. Dan Yi Fan hanya menanggapinya dengan sesekali terkekeh lirih sembari mengacak perlahan rambut kecoklatan sang adik. Dan ketika keduanya hendak berbelok menuju pintu utama, sebuah seruan yang terdengar dari arah berlawanan mau tak mau membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan langkah sejenak. Yi Fan membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan mendapati Minseok yang kini menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yi Fan sesaat setelah Minseok berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, eoh? Sekarang giliranmu untuk berlatih! Cepat kembali ke tempat latihan!" ujar Minseok tegas.

Namun Yi Fan justru mengusap tengkuknya dengan sudut matanya yang melirik ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan ragu. "Sudah giliranku ya? Tapi... Aku baru saja akan mengantar adikku membeli bubble tea." keluh Yi Fan lirih dengan nada bersalahnya.

"Hei, sudahlah... Biar aku yang menemani Sehun. Dan kau... Cepatlah kembali. Mr. Vixen sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." ujar Minseok dengan tenang seraya menepuk pundak Yi Fan. Dan setelahnya ia beralih menatap Sehun sembari tersenyum simpul. "Sehunnie~ Membeli bubble tea-nya dengan hyung saja, ne? Kakakmu harus segera kembali untuk berlatih. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun membalas senyuman Minseok dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum! Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kakak. "Hyung ingin bubble tea rasa apa?"

Yi Fan tersenyum simpul dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Sehun. "Hyung tidak ingin bubble tea. Tapi bisakah kau membelikan hyung mochaccino ice float?"

"Mochaccino ice float, ne? Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untuk hyung."

Yi Fan kembali tersenyum simpul dan mengusap pucuk kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Sesaat setelahnya, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Minseok. "Tolong jaga adikku. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis." ujar Yi Fan dengan senyum jahil yang turut menemaninya. Dan sebelum ia sempat mendengar sederet kalimat sanggahan dari Minseok, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menyisakan Minseok yang kini mengumpat dan memaki Yi Fan dengan lirih.

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

Yi Fan kembali menghela nafas panjangnya sesaat setelah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus hitam lengan pendek. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah bangku penonton yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan teman-teman seprofesinya. Dan sesaat setelahnya, ia memejamkan sepasang mata elangnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas dada dan berdoa. Berdoa untuk kelancaran latihannya dan berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Yeah, meskipun ia sudah pernah menampilkan aksi meloloskan diri yang sama sebelumnya, bagaimanapun juga ini tetaplah aksi meloloskan diri yang cukup beresiko.

Cukup lama Yi Fan terhanyut dalam kekhyusukannya dalam berdoa, sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan adanya sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya. Yi Fan kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menepuk bahunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bertengger diatas bahu Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tersenyum tipis pada lelaki tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Yes, sir. Aku hanya―"

"Gugup, eoh?" tebak lelaki tersebut seraya terkekeh lirih.

Lagi, Yi Fan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sang guru yang telah melatihnya selama tiga tahun dengan kembali menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk kali ini. Yi Fan menatap ke arah beberapa crew yang tengah mempersiapkan sebuah tabung kaca berukuran besar yang nantinya akan dipenuhi oleh air tersebut dengan ragu. Dan kegelisahannya terasa semakin membuncah ketika kini salah seorang crew telah mempersiapkan sebuah beton berbentuk persegi yang diletakkan di bagian sudut tabung kaca dan terhubung dengan sebuah rantai besi serta sebuah borgol yang nantinya akan membelenggu kedua tangannya.

Yi Fan kembali menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seolah menyadari akan kegelisahan yang kini dirasakan oleh Yi Fan, sang guru yang diketahui bernama Joseph Vixen tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk bahu Yi Fan untuk menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu. Kau harus percaya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jika kau adalah salah seorang Escapologist muda yang paling kubanggakan di Academy ini?" ujar Mr. Vixen yang mencoba mengusir kegelisahan Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Thank you, Sir."

Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Yi Fan pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah panggung yang juga terdapat sebuah tabung kaca berukuran cukup besar. Yi Fan melepaskan sepatu olah raganya dengan kembali melemaskan tubuhnya agar tak mengalami kram saat memasuki air nantinya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri kerumunan crew yang tengah mempersiapkan sebuah tirai berwarna hitam yang nantinya akan dipergunakan untuk menutupi tabung kaca ketika Yi Fan tengah menjalankan aksinya.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Yi Fan pada salah seorang crew bertubuh tegap yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah rantai lainnya dari dalam kotak kayu.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Tao tersebut tersenyum simpul seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat. "Persiapan telah selesai. Dan kau bisa memulainya sekarang."

Yi Fan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudut matanya berkelana ke segala penjuru dan mencari keberadaan seorang lelaki berparas manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Dan Yi Fan hanya mampu mendesah kecewa ketika ia tak dapat menemukan figure lelaki bertubuh ramping tersebut dimanapun.

"Mencariku, Tuan Wu?" bisik salah seorang lelaki lain tepat di belakang Yi Fan.

Yi Fan pun hanya terkekeh lirih ketika mendengar bisikan dari suara seorang lelaki yang telah ia rekam dengan begitu jelas di dalam memori otaknya. Detik berikutnya, Yi Fan membalikkan tubuh tegapnya menghadap lelaki tersebut dan segera mendekapnya dengan posesif.

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." ujar Yi Fan lirih tanpa sekalipun melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Yi Xing, kekasihnya.

Sementara Yi Xing hanya terkekeh lirih dan melepaskan dekapan Yi Fan pada tubuh rampingnya. "Maaf. Aku sedang berganti pakaian. Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat tegang."

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku merasa gelisah sejak tadi. Mungkinkah ini firasat buruk?" tanya Yi Fan lirih seraya menatap Yi Xing dengan intens.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan..."

Yi Fan tersenyum samar sembari mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, mungkin..." ucapnya ragu.

"Yi Fan, persiapkan dirimu! Latihan akan segera dimulai!" seru Tao yang menjadi pimpinan crew. Dan Yi Fan pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara sebagai isyarat alih-alih membalas seruannya. "Okay, semua standby! Luhan, bawa rantai itu kemari! Chanyeol, persiapkan selang yang akan dipergunakan untuk mengisi tabung kaca dengan air!" lanjut Tao yang kembali berseru pada anggota crew yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan turun ke bangku penonton dan menyaksikanmu dari sana. Berjuanglah, sweetheart!" ujar Yi Xing yang tersenyum seraya mengacungkan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal untuk menyemangati Yi Fan.

Yi Fan hanya tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk mengacak perlahan rambut kecoklatan Yi Xing yang mulai memanjang. Detik berikutnya, Yi Xing telah melangkah menjauhinya dan mengambil tempat yang cukup strategis untuk dapat menyaksikan aksi sang kekasih dari bangku penonton. Sedangkan Yi Fan kini telah berjalan mendekati Tao dan beberapa crew lain yang telah berkumpul di sekitar tabung kaca.

Yi Fan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Tao dan memberikannya isyarat untuk segera memulai latihan. Mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Yi Fan, Tao pun segera membelitkan sebuah rantai besi pada tubuh bagian atas Yi Fan yang kemudian ia tambahkan dengan sebuah gembok dan menguncinya agar rantai tersebut tak terlepas. Membenahi tatanan rantai yang membelit tubuh Yi Fan dan menatapnya intens. "Bagaimana? Apakah rantai ini mengganggu pergerakanmu?" tanya Tao memastikan.

Yi Fan menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta Tao untuk kembali melanjutkannya. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau masuk ke dalam tabung kaca." ujar Tao seraya menuntun tubuh tegap Yi Fan menuju tabung kaca.

Tao membantu Minho untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang terhubung dengan bagian atas tabung kaca. Dengan perlahan Yi Fan memasuki tabung kaca berukuran besar tersebut yang mana di dalamnya terdapat salah seorang crew berambut blonde yang membantunya untuk turun. Luhan, salah seorang crew berambut blonde tersebut pun segera meraih sebuah borgol yang tersambung dengan rantai besi dan sebuah beton seberat 50kg yang diletakkan di sudut tabung kaca.

"Jangan gugup, Yi Fan. Aksi ini akan gagal jika kau gugup seperti itu." ucap Luhan seraya memasangkan borgol tersebut di kedua pergelangan tangan Yi Fan. Yi Fan pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti alih-alih membalas ucapannya.

Dan sesaat setelah seluruh persiapan selesai, Luhan memberikan kode pada Tao untuk segera membantunya keluar dari dalam tabung kaca. Dan kini, Luhan yang sebelumnya berada di dalam tabung kaca bersama Yi Fan pun telah berpindah memposisikan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, salah seorang crew bertubuh tinggi yang bertugas membawa selang untuk mengisi tabung kaca tersebut dengan air dari atas.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga segera isi tabung kaca dengan air. Dan setelah air menutupi tubuh Yi Fan, tutup tirainya. Kalian mengerti?!" seru Tao pada seluruh anggota crew. Dan sesaat setelah seluruh anggota crew menjawab seruannya, ia pun beralih pada Yi Fan yang kini berada di dalam tabung kaca. "Kau bisa memulainya tepat ketika tirai telah ditutup. Lepaskan rantai dan borgol itu dari tubuhmu secepat yang kau mampu. Setelah kau berhasil melakukannya, segera keluar dari tabung ini dan kau akan muncul dari balik tirai dengan tepukan para penonton yang mengiringi langkahmu. Kau mengerti instruksiku, Wu Yi Fan?" lanjut Tao dengan raut wajah seriusnya yang menatap lurus ke arah Yi Fan.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

* * *

++_The Escapologist_++

* * *

"Water Chamber, eoh?" ujar salah seorang lelaki bermata sipit seraya kembali melahap snack kentang yang ia bawa. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yi Fan yang kini berada di dalam sebuah tabung kaca yang telah dipenuhi oleh air. Dan tak lama setelahnya, sebuah tirai berwarna hitam yang telah dipersiapkan pun segara menutupi tabung kaca tersebut hingga tak ada satupun penonton yang dapat melihat apapun yang terjadi di dalam tabung tersebut.

"Ya. Dan ini adalah aksi meloloskan diri yang paling standar di dunia escapology." sahut Choi Minho, seorang lelaki berwajah tegas yang terduduk tepat di samping lelaki bermata sipit tersebut. Sepasang mata tajamnya juga terlihat menatap lurus ke arah panggung yang kini terasa sunyi setelah tirai ditutup. Sesekali ia nampak menyesap segelas espresso yang sempat ia beli di sebuah coffee shop dengan sesekali mencuri-pandang ke arah seorang lelaki berparas imut yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Lee Jinki, lelaki bermata sipit yang merupakan seorang Cardician tersebut hanya menanggapi ucapan Minho dengan mengangguk affirmatif. "Hmm... Aksi meloloskan diri yang paling standar, ne? Lalu apa kau juga pernah mempertunjukkan aksi ini? Kau Escapologist juga, kan?" tanya Jinki seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minho.

Minho tersenyum simpul sembari menyesap espresso kesukaannya yang mulai mendingin. "Ya, tentu saja. Hampir semua Escapologist di dunia ini sudah pernah mempertontonkan aksi Water Chamber."

"Tapi... Bukankah Yi Fan sudah pernah mempertontonkan aksi ini di pertunjukan tunggalnya?"

"Ya, memang." jawab Minho dengan tenang.

"Wah, tak kusangka jika dia berani melanggar prinsip Thurston yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh seluruh pesulap di dunia." gumam Jinki dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh snack kentang.

Minho terkekeh lirih mendengar ucapan Jinki dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung yang masih menampilkan tabung kaca berselimutkan tirai hitam. "Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa? Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan. Master Escapologist yang begitu terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya."

"Haha.. Benar juga. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dan dia belum keluar dari balik tirai." ujar Jinki seraya melirik ke sebuah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini."

* * *

++_Continued_++


End file.
